comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:DarkToni
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Central de Wikia en Español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Bola. Te recordamos que este wiki esta dedicado para la coordinación de todos los wikis del idioma hispano dentro de wikia. Si tu edición o contribución a este wiki no es relevante será borrada. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bola (Discusión) 19:19 1 oct 2010 Re:Hola: Sobre la pregunta que hiciste, pues que todas las Wikis tendran un fondo espeficado, creado por algún Bot o algo que te lo crea. Puedes ver aquí una pregunta echa por mi, parecida a la tuya. Busca que empiece mi comentario por; :(¿Para cada Wiki hay una apariencia, o, solo...). Espero haberte ayudado. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 19:30 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, Toni, la staff Angela no habla español sino inglés.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:05 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Saludos: Para comunicar a un Staff, no hace falta el cambio de nombre, si no hablarle en inglés. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 17:46 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :Solicita el cambio de nombre (en español) a través de special:contact. Antes de solicitarlo lee esto, es de vital importancia que entiendas las condiciones y todo lo que pone ahí. Si estás de acuerdo formula la petición por special:contact y lo haremos lo antes posible. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 13:09 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola ,señor Bola, tengo una consulta: Para poder participar, y ser un ''Helped, faltaría mucho para que lo consiguieras. Ya que tienes que saber inglés fluidamente y poner ayudar en lo que sea en las Wikis. Cosa que no estas preparado, ya que ayudandome en Ratchet & Clank Wiki los cambios de MediaWiki te costaría mucho con unos códigos, los nuevos. Yo creo que no estas preparado, pero sigue asi, y alomejor seras parte de la Wiki algún día. ;) [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 17:59 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Perdona... Si te refieres en Ratchet & Clank Wiki, es porque era más pequeño y no sabía nada de esos poderes, y se los di con error. Se los quité ya. Y si no fueron quitados pues los perderá pronto. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 18:02 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :Jeje, bueno, ya se te dará en el futuro ese poder. Mientras puedes ocuparte de los Spam de la Wiki. Y... ¿podrías hacer este favor siempre? En vez de crear un nuevo apartado edita el anterior como yo y antes de escribir pon dos puntos, y escribe detras de los puntos, este es el ejemplo: Hola... :Perdona por lo que... Cada vez que vallas respondiendo aumenta el numero de puntos, si ya tienes 5 puedes volver a reducir su numero creando una ola: :Hola... ::Hola... :::Hola... ::::Hola... :::::Hola... ::::Hola... :::Hola... :Espero que lo hagas así. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 18:09 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: No se que ha pasado... Sobre que se te quedó pequeña... ¿a qué te refieres? Porque la visite y esta con la estructura de todas las Wikis. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 15:11 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :¬¬' por ello no tienes que preguntar a una persona que no te podrá hacer el cambio. Bueno, este tema ya ha hacabado. '''Tema cerrado'. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 15:30 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Lista de wikis Hola, Toni, tu wiki esta inscrita en la lista de Wikis como Wiki God Of War de acuerdo al SITENAME de tu wiki.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:00 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Assassin's Creed Wiki Hola para adoptar la Wiki, preséntala aquí. Saludos. Ąλəɔяaɳ 12:45 21 nov 2010 (UTC) :Sobre lo colores... si pones el fondo de un color, ¿no sería mejor poner también los bordes? Ąλəɔяaɳ 18:25 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, he visto tu actividad. Y me he decidido por dejarte un mensaje soy nuevo y necesito ayuda si me respondes antes de que un tal Bola lo haga sera mejor. Ciencia Matemática 13:06 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Proyecto: Assasin's Creed Saludos DarkToni. Sinceramente, apreció tu esfuerzo por conseguir la cabeza de esta wiki abandonada. Me pareció demasiada ambisiosa tu propuesta del "Proyecto en común", y debido a ello, no hay modo de rechazarlo. Acepto, amigo mio. Sobre las ediciones, técnicamente no lo es todo. Hay que saber llevar y dirigir una wikia, una comunidad, y no se si tu lo hayas hecho, pero como ya mencioné, he levantado dos wikis de morir. Bueno, hazme saber tu respuesta en mi discusión. -- 01:25 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola Es cierto, tú wikia es mucho mejor, pero aqui en la central hay que tener un artículo sobre cada wiki creado, lo que te recomiendo es fusionar las wikis, ya que no tiene mucho sentido que hayan dos wikis sobre el mismo tema, cuando sería mejor que os juntaséis los usuarios de ambas wikis. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:40 23 nov 2010 (UTC) eso es un grave problema, que haya dos wikis del mismo tema solo porque unos usuarios se lleven mal, supongo que lo mejor sería hablar con Bola o Cizagna, para cerrar una de los dos wikis, ya que no tiene sentido que en una trabajen para hacer artículos que lo más seguro esten en la que tu trabajas, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver en ese "enfrentamiento" entre ambas wikis, este es solo mi consejo. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:49 23 nov 2010 (UTC) :Oigan, el Wiki de Toni lo copio desde God of War, los estoy comparando las creaciones de artículos de ambos wikis, total el wiki de Toni lo van a cerrar inminentemente, el Wiki God of War permanece inalterable.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:16 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Ya añadi tu wiki a la Lista de Wikis, y a el artículo sobre God of War. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:06 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola, hay un problema. Tiene que ser ella la que te de los poderes, ni siquiera yo como helper puedo hacer algo en sustitución de un administrador de un wiki :(. Una vez te den los permisos, me avisas y te cambio de grupo, hasta entonces trata de ayudar en el otro wiki, puede que necesiten tu ayuda. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:33 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosa, cuando crees un artículo sobre un wiki, debes poner el día exacto de la creación del wiki, lo podrás ver en el historial de la portada del wiki correspondiente. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:55 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Otra cosita. Hola, yo responderé al mensaje que enviaste a bola. Para activar el muro de mensajes en lugar de páginas de discusión, y modificar el estilo del wiki navigation deberás cambiarlo tú (si eres administrador) a través de la página Especial:WikiFeatures, puedes consultar la página de ayuda. Ten en cuenta que esas dos funcionalidades que vas a añadir están aún en fase de pruebas, pueden haber pequeños errores o realizarse algún tipo de modificación. Saludoss -- 22:25 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Re cumple ese requisitos no te puedo decir si se va a poner si o no ya que yo no puedo decir nada acerca de eso solo espera a que un Helper la revise y ya veras saludos ;) [[User:infernape8910|Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 18:26 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlights No he revisado el wiki (a falta de tiempo), solo me fije en el comentario que dijo Infernape8910 y añadí la aclaración de que no eran 100 artículos, sino un mínimo de 100 artículos completos, cuando un helper revise la solicitud te dirá si el Wiki cumple o no los demás requisitos. -- 19:18 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Feliz Año Feliz Año 2012 para ti también Toni, muchas gracias y lo de amigo dalo por hecho, cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa de las wikis. Un saludo y que la Fuerza te acompañe. --'Zeist Antilles''' flimsiplast 20:11 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Proposición DarkToni, no hace falta que le dejes un mensaje a bola para decirle eso, sigue las indicaciones añadidas en el blog enviando tu solicitud en el lugar adecuado. -- 01:02 7 ene 2012 (UTC) :¿has leído el blog con detenimiento? allí tienes el enlace donde te dice (en inglés) dónde tienes que enviar tu solicitud. -- 01:07 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda! Hay una ley, SOPA para detener la piratería en Internet, quieren borrar Youtube, Facebook y los wikias como este!!!!!Ayudanos!!entra y vota!!!: Salvemos internet! Re:Portada de Uncharted Wiki Eso que has añadido no te servirá, y no puedo pasarte el código ya que muchas de las cosas que puedas ver añadidas aquí en la Central únicamente están permitidas por Wikia utilizarlas aquí y no en los demás wikis. -- 21:01 15 ene 2012 (UTC)